¡POR EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO!
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: ¡Navidad ha llegado y se ha expandido por toda U.A. (junto a un merecido descanso hasta Año Nuevo)! O eso se supone, aunque realmente no importa. ¡A prepararlo todo para estas fiestas se ha dicho...! Aunque, espera. ¿Qué le pasa a Kacchan? [KatsuDeku (en su mayoría) Leve, Varias Parejas, Intento de Lectura Ligera, Spoilers Pequeños del Manga, Más Advs Dentro]


**ADVERTENCIAS:** Canon-Divergence, **NO ES UN UA/AU** , SIGUE MÁS O MENOS A PARTIR DE DONDE SE HA QUEDADO EL MANGA (Cap. 163), SOLO QUE MÁGICAMENTE ES NAVIDAD, ¿ **SPOILERS LIGEROS**?, NO LO SÉ, BUENO, VALE, ¡SÍ! (Pero MUY ligeros), Attempt at Humor, Slight Hurt/Comfort, **Various Pairings** Mentioned, Slight Yuri, Slight Yaoi, (might as well say…) Slight Shojo, **MOSTLY KatsuDeku** , **Katsuki swears a lot** ( ** _USO INADECUADO DEL VOCABULARIO, KATSUKI ES UN MALHABLADO, LO DE SIEMPRE CON EL CHICO BOOM, JAJA_** ), Bad Parents..., Slight OoC?, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia NO me pertenece. Sus personajes o historia, menos aún. Esta trama salida de quién sabe qué recoveco sin explorar de mi cabezaaa..., sí.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **¡POR EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Oh, _no_.

Que la tierra inmunda y toda la basura de su interior se lo tragaran, porque no podía ser que ya…

Que ya estuviera aquí. La fiesta de Santa Clavos y su séquito de creyentes ilusos, creadores de ilusiones que serían rotas por los mismos niños a las que iban dirigidas cuando estos llegaran a la edad propicia para comprender que los cuentos de hadas eran tan solo eso, cuentos de hadas…, había llegado.

Y con ella…

Nedzu y su radiante júbilo, junto a un entusiasta anuncio de unos días de paz y descanso para U.A. y sus profesores y estudiantes, aspirantes a héroe o no… Sí, claro, descanso, ¿y quién coño se creería una mentira tan obvia?

—¡Ah, por fin, macho! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que llegara Navidad a U.A.! —comentaba Kirishima a su lado en ese momento.

Hacía un momento que habían llegado a su edificio y se habían separado de las chicas, que se habían sumergido en un corro de planes y cuchicheos bulliciosos, para ir a su propia ala.

—¡Sí...! —replicó estirándose en el sofá Kaminari, sonriendo lánguidamente—. ¡Y en serio que no puedo esperar a ver qué tipo de sorpresas arribarán para nuestro deleite después de semejante año de papelones sin fin!

—¿A qué mierda vienen esas palabras tan rimbombantes ahora, Pikachu?

—¿Está mal que mi vasto léxico se active de manera inconsciente? No es responsabilidad mía que no sepas zambullirte en la relevante variedad de términos plasmados en un--

La mano de Bakugou sujetando con fuerza su rostro lo hizo callar, sonriendo tensamente y riendo bajo en su lugar. Ojos rojos chispearon con malicia y aborrecimiento a la vez.

—Eso pensaba.

—¿Pero no os parece raro? —se sumó entonces Ojirō a la conversación. El grupo de chicos lo miró, y él agregó—: Que nos vayan a dar un momento de paz así sin más… De _paz_ … A nosotros. Con todo lo que ocurre aún alrededor… Nedzu... y los profesores. —Fue haciendo énfasis en cada pequeña frase que decía, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño a medida que vocalizaba sus pensamientos.

" _Por fin alguien con algo de sentido común_ ", pensó Bakugou.

—Está claro que no será así… Algún as bajo la manga o trampa habrá. Después de todo... Cuanto mayor es la luz, más pronunciada será la sombra… —aportó Tokoyami.

—¡Agh, tíos, no! ¡Basta! ¿¡Por qué no podéis dejarnos aunque sea creer que estaremos tranquilos un rato!? —se entrometió Mineta, poniéndose de un salto en pie sobre el sofá—. Creo que no todos aquí tenemos ganas de acción y peleas y encuentros con villanos oscuros y perturbadores todos los días. ¿ _O NO_? —Y buscó ayuda en Midoriya, Kirishima e Iida y Todoroki con la mirada.

Por un momento, los ojos del peliverde se cruzaron con los carmesí irritados de Bakugou, y tragando saliva, el primero de ellos desvió la mirada. Iida fue quien acudió al rescate:

—Opino que no tiene nada de malo permitirnos relajar nuestras mentes por fechas como estas, una vez al año. Según lo dicho por el director, solo tendremos un descanso hasta pasado Año Nuevo. ¡Es menos de un mes, y no es como si fuéramos a estar desconectados del mundo o haciendo oídos sordos a nuestro alrededor! Estoy seguro en que haríamos bien al confiar en que los profesores nos mantendrán alerta sobre cualquier novedad o pista relacionada a la Liga de los Villanos… —su mirada pasó por Midoriya un momento, para luego regresar al resto del grupo—, a alguno de los Tres Grandes o a lo que sea. Es su deber como profesores y héroes profesionales mantenernos al tanto en caso de ser necesario o de que nosotros fallemos en hacerlo, y es el nuestro descansar el cuerpo y la mente cada cierto tiempo si queremos ser capaces de seguir aprendiendo y mejorando con eficiencia y funcionar correctamente cuando sea necesario…

Silencio.

—Cielos, Delegado. Dar discursos se te da realmente bien, ¿ah? —Silbó Kirishima.

Kouda asintió con una sonrisilla de cariño y asombro hacia Iida y, a su lado, Satou propuso:

—¿Y si entrenamos a la par que disfrutamos las fiestas? ¡Que descansemos no implica que estemos todo el tiempo de vagos!

—¡Eso suena bien! —lo apoyó Sero.

—No es una mala idea. —Agregó una de las extremidades de Shouji.

—¿Sabéis qué opino yo? —intentó sumarse Aoyama.

Bakugou bufó y, por otro lado, Midoriya fue el que esta vez ayudó al chico con complejo de príncipe narcicista a integrarse en el "agitado" debate:

—No… ¿Qué opinas, Aoyama?

—¡Que ni siquiera la nariz de Rudolf en medio de la noche podría brillar más que yo!

Este comentario tan fuera de lugar (y esperado, para qué mentir) por parte del rubio se ganó varias risas y comentarios agresivo-amistosos de los muchachos. Y, entre todo eso y la continuidad de la charla, un tono particularmente rudo resonó:

—Suficiente, ¡me voy a dormir!

Un par de miradas lo siguieron y, cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Bakugou se despidiera, Midoriya se disculpó casi tímidamente con el grupo para retirarse también, pero una mano lo retuvo por el codo. Al voltear, serias orbes bicolor se centraron en él:

—Suerte.

Sorprendido por haber sido leído tan fácilmente, el chico abrió su boca…

—Si las cosas se te escapan de las manos, retírate esta vez. No queremos que Aizawa os expulse a ti o a Bakugou, que ya ha sido muy claro la última vez sobre eso, tío. —Se le adelantó Kirishima con voz seriamente preocupada.

Apartando la mirada de Todoroki, Midoriya vio a todos sus compañeros observándolo con ojos entendedores y, sintiéndose de repente muy obvio, las puntas de sus orejas se tintaron de rosa incluso cuando hizo todo lo posible por adoptar su expresión más tranquilizadora y seria al decir:

—Soy consciente de eso..., tranquilos. Y gracias por preocuparos, chicos, pero esta vez solo hablaré con él hasta donde me deje y pueda.

Con una afirmación colectiva, más o menos confiada dependiendo de qué chico se hablara, el de despeinada cabellera verde hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró.

Sin embargo, antes de perderse escaleras arriba, llegó a escuchar…

—No hacen más que pelear, pero realmente _son_ amigos de la infancia, ¿no…?

—¿¡A quién le importa!? ¡Vayamos a convencer a las chicas de hacer una fiesta de disfraces navideños entre nosotros este año! Seguro que alguna de ellas se viste de sensual Mamá Noel…

—Já, no pierdes el tiempo. También podríamos invitar a los otros Departamentos si nos dan permiso…

—¡PROTESTO…!

—o—o—o—

Con nudillos que rozaban suavemente la madera, el llamado a su puerta no le podría haber pasado desapercibido ni siquiera si hubiera estado dormido. No tenía el sueño pesado, y de todas formas su habitación estaba sumida en un silencio más profundo que el de un funeral. Ahora, siempre podía ignorarlo y fingir estar dormido…

—Sé que aún estás despierto, Kacchan.

Siempre y cuando su visitante hubiera sido otro que no fuera aquel.

— _Deku_.

Entre la oscuridad reinante en el pasillo y la proviniente de su propia habitación, apoyado con el antebrazo de forma amenazadora en el marco de su puerta abierta, Bakugou escudriñaba con la mirada al que era su amigo de la infancia desde que tenía memoria. Y la mirada le era devuelta en silencio. Una vena latió en su sien.

—¿Vas a decirme ya qué diablos quieres o no? Estoy intentando dormir, si no te mierda-importa.

—Esta noche será Navidad, Kacchan.

—Y hoy ha sido Noche Buena en otros países, un aplauso, qué puta alegría. ¿Eso es todo?

— _Kacchan_.

Cruzado de brazos, Izuku mantuvo una mirada severa ante la inquebrantable de Katsuki… Y, tsk. Para qué.

—Vale, ugh. Si vamos a hablar sobre esto mejor entra de una puñetera vez. Acabemos rápido.

No pudo evitar propinar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al empollón al atisbar el asomo de una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

Cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, y el otro le hizo el favor innecesario e irrequerido de encender la luz. ¡Sus ojos…!

—¡Con un demonio, apaga eso, inútil!

—¡Perdón!

Nuevamente a oscuras, Katsuki gruñó dejándose caer sentado en su cama mientras que Deku se tomaba toda la libertad del mundo en mover la silla de su escritorio y darle la vuelta, sentándose ahí. Del revés.

¿Quién coño le había dado permiso para eso? Jodidamente descarado.

—Nuestras familias vendrán a visitarnos mañana…

—Me alegra que no estés sordo y hayas escuchado bien las palabras de la rata.

—¡Oye!

—Bien. Las palabras del _director_ , _discúlpeme usted por mi mala educación_. —Sus palabras estaban bañadas en burla ácida.

Midoriya se pasó una mano por la cara, respirando profundamente. De todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo en ese momento, desde planear cómo celebrar con los chicos o simplemente cenar a lo grande y pasarla bien con todos…

—¿Por qué estás tan malhumorado?

—Estoy igual que siempre, imbécil.

—No, no lo estás.

—Lo estoy.

—Que no.

—...Púdrete, Deku. —Echándose hacia atrás en su colchón, las siguientes palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de que pudiera darles un segundo pensamiento—: Ellos no van a venir.

—Lo sabía. —Un rechinido de madera contra el suelo, unos pasos y el colchón hundiéndose a su lado más tarde le indicaron que el muy atrevido acababa de invadir no solo su espacio personal, sino también su cama.

Sinvergüenza.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, hasta que el de rizos verdes habló de nuevo.

—Mamá tampoco vendrá.

Y se echó a su lado.

Y Katsuki lo miró con ojos agrandados y el ceño muy fruncido.

—¿Por qué mierda no? Es _tu madre_ de quien hablamos, empollón de los cojones, ella _tiene que_ venir a ver a _su niñito amado._

—Papá se la llevó el fin de semana pasado de vacaciones. Ambos están en Canadá.

Vale, vale. Un momento, alto.

" _¿Su padre estuvo aquí? ¿Ese inútil que brilla por su puta ausencia? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué mierda se ha llevado a la madre de Deku en lugar de quedarse y aprovechar a visitarlo…? Oh…_ " La comprensión lo golpeó rápido, y sus manos se cerraron en puños. " _Cobarde._ "

—No esperes que me largue a llorar contigo por eso. Tsk.

—¿Llorar? Jaja… —esa risa sonaba tan falsa que podría darle un puñetazo ahora mismo si no fuera porque estaba más ocupado dándole una paliza al padre de Izuku en su cabeza—. No voy a llorar, es decir, es normal, ¿no? De seguro se ha enterado por noticias de _todo_ lo que ha pasado, y estando preocupado por mamá su mejor idea ha sido esa… Es decir, ella está obviamente estresada y al borde de una crisis nerviosa por mi culpa estos últimos tiempos, ¿sabes? Y ya, ya sé que no es solo mi madre, sino que seguramente los padres de todos también; la sociedad en sí… Todos estamos nerviosos y estresados, ¿no?

—Deku…

—Tiene mucho sentido que ambos se hayan ido un tiempo a otro lugar, y es un gran detalle de él teniendo en cuenta que nunca tiene tiempo para mamá, así que--

—Deku.

—No creo que mamá se sienta bien del todo estando lejos de mí durante Navidad, pero seguro que despeja su mente si al menos puede divertirse y revivir recuerdos con papá…

—¿Has hablado con él?

Callándose abruptamente, Izuku se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le habían humedecido tanto a medida que hablaba que un par de lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por ellos, buscando luego con la mirada a Kacchan.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con que el rubio tenía la cabeza girada hacia él y mantenía una atención completa y apabullante centrada en él en ese momento. Sus ojos lo calaban hasta el alma.

—¿Qué? —graznó patéticamente.

—No me hagas repetirme, pedazo de mierda. He preguntado que si has hablado con él.

—¿Con-- Con papá?

Katsuki gruñó, y él sonrío nerviosamente agachando la mirada. Una mano revolvió su cabellera.

—N-No... —confesó.

—…¿y _yo_ soy el necesita una mejor comunicación con sus padres?

—¡Es distinto…!

—¡Tú no los ves porque se van a la mierda y no les dices que los necesitas, y yo no los veo porque me dicen que me echan de menos y los mando a freír espárragos! ¿¡Dónde ves la diferencia si el resultado acaba siendo el mismo, ah!?

—¡Tú no los ves por orgulloso, Kacchan!

—¡Y tú por cobarde! ¡Gran imbécil acaparador que cree poder cargar con toda la basura del mundo en sus hombros sin recurrir a nadie! ¡Gallina que no puede enfrentar a su padre bueno para nada por una vez en su vida! ¡Y lo peor es que cargas con todo esto y aún así luego tienes las narices de dártelas de amigo de todos por ahí! —Casi escupiéndole en la cara por puro cabreo y solo casi, Katsuki bufó pesadamente sentándose en la cama y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, de espaldas a él—. Y ahora por quién sabe qué mierda, decides venir a mí. Tsk... Basura.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación durante unos minutos, y el más tranquilo de ellos dos iba a intentar volver a hablar para difuminarlo cuando unos toques en la puerta los distrajo.

—¡Eh, tío! —Era Kirishima—. ¿¡Todo en orden!?

—¡Deku! ¿Estás bien? —Y Uraraka.

—¡Salid, cenaremos y celebraremos con algunas actividades grupales! —E Iida.

—Habrán disfraces y tías buenas... —¿Qué pintaba Mineta ahí?

—Siempre podemos tirar la puerta abajo si no respondéis. —Kaminari, tan majo como siempre, claro.

—¡V-Va… Todo perfectamente bien! —Respondió con la boca seca finalmente Midoriya.

—¿Por qué no nos abrís? —¿Ashido?

—¡Venga, va, abridnos…! ¡Solo queremos comprobar que realmente estáis en una sola pieza, chicos! —¿Y Hagakure?

Se escuchó un "¡Shhhhh…!" apresurado del otro lado de la puerta, y un segundo después de que ambos muchachos intercambiaran miradas, Midoriya ya estaba encendiendo la luz y Bakugou abría bruscamente la puerta.

La clase 1-A casi al completo cayó —literalmente, _cayó_ — entre tropezones y perdidas de equilibrio al interior de la habitación. A los pies de Bakugou. Y de sus palmas chisporroteantes. Solo unos pocos quedaron a distancia y a salvo de su obvia rabia.

—¿Comprobar que estamos bien, ah…? —Las chispas en sus manos incrementaban su nivel explosivo al tiempo que todos sus compañeros se echaban hacia atrás y peleaban por ponerse en pie—. ¿ME ESTÁIS JODIENDO…? ¡SOLO ESTABAIS ESPIÁNDONOS COMO MALDITAS RATAS ENTROMETIDAS, HIJOS DE LA GRANDÍSIMA-- HMPHHH!

—¡E-Estamos perfectamente bien, como veréis! —Deku, cuándo no, dándoselas de héroe—. ¡Nos quedaremos aquí por ahora, quizás luego bajemos! —Siendo levantado del suelo por Bakugou, que forcejeaba e intentaba librarse del brazo que cubría su boca y del agarre que mantenía sus manos cruzadas a su espalda inmovilizadas, tomó aire—. ¡Podéis ir…!

—Te lo encargamos, Midoriya. ¡Feliz Navidad, en caso de que no te veamos…!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Asui antes de que todos se perdieran por patas escaleras abajo, escapando. Con un mordisco digno de un caníbal, Katsuki por fin logró que Deku lo soltara y retrocediera con una mueca de dolor silencioso. Escupió al suelo del pasillo después, pasándose la mano por la boca para mayor medida al instante.

—Sabes a sudor, tierra y sal, ugh. ¿Te has bañado hoy siquiera, maldito imbécil? ¿Y qué demonios hacías? ¿No ves que estaban espiándonos, retrasado mental?

—Supongo que es el sabor natural de mi piel. Y sí, me he bañado. Te controlaba para que no dañaras a nadie-- ¡Pero no han oído nada importante, Kacchan!

—¿¡Y en qué mierda te basas para decir eso ahora, a ver!?

Mostrando primero sorpresa, luego irritación y finalmente cansancio, Izuku negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

—Habrían hecho algún comentario al respecto… o intervenido antes. Algunos de ellos saben espiar, pero otros deberían ponerse celo en las bocas antes de intentarlo siquiera.

No lo admitiría, pero la sinceridad rara vez maliciosa de Izuku acababa de aligerar un poco el ambiente y de quitarle el ceño exageradamente fruncido del rostro. Con un par de pasos largos, se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, ocupando el espacio libre cerca de aquel.

No podía negárselo… Solo por esta vez, tenía que hacerlo.

—Jodidamente cierto. —Darle la razón.

Allí, con las luces encendidas… Katsuki Bakugou se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento de algo tan impactante como importante. No tenía una conversación seria y decente con Deku (sin agresión física y palizas de por medio) desde que eran niños.

Desde una de esas fiestas en las que estuvieron solos también, en realidad…

Y es que nunca hablaban de su relación o de la mierda que había entre ellos dos, del daño emocional y psicológico que Katsuki le había hecho a Izuku o del gran peso por estupefacción y estrés nervioso con el que Izuku había cargado a Katsuki desde que había obtenido su Kosei y había ocurrido todo lo que había ocurrido… Pero habían tenido un número contado de veces en el que se habían abierto, de alguna forma, y habían compartido cosas entre ellos que nunca habían compartido con nadie más…

...ni siquiera con sus propios padres o con sus amistades actuales.

—¿Kacchan…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo de los deseos? ¿D-De esa Navidad…?

" _Agh, estupendo. El empollón de mierda también estaba pensando en eso y acordándose de cosas, ¿no? Cómo no, tiene sentido, pensamos lo mismo porque estamos viviendo lo mismo y sintiendo quizás lo mismo. Cualquiera diría que tenemos una sincronización enferma especial, já_ ", pensó Katsuki al mismo tiempo que su boca decía:

—Ni de coña vuelvo a hacer eso.

—Pero Kacchan…

—Deku, somos _mayores_ …, estamos entrenando para ser _héroes_ , somos putos _rivales_ , hay una _Liga de Villanos_ que de seguro no duerme ahí fuera y quién sabe cuánta mierda más… ¿Sigo? ¿Dónde ves ahí tiempo para estar jodiendo con tonterías de niños?

Solo le tomó unos escasos segundos al de pecas e intensas orbes jade formular una respuesta, firme y rotunda.

—Ahora.

—¡Tsk...! Bien. _Vale._

Quería acabar con esto rápido, realmente quería hacerlo. Pero antes, intentó recordar cómo era que funcionaba de niños su sistema de deseos para el "espíritu demoníaco de Santa" (esto es algo que habían inventado hacía mucho, y consistía en conceder tres deseos simples uno al otro con el razonamiento de que el espíritu de Santa Claus los había poseído para eso por un momento) que usaban durante las Navidades en solitario, acompañados. Habían sido más a solas ellos dos —eran vecinos y sus familias se llevaban _muy_ bien, después de todo— que acompañados por sus familias, desde siempre.

Por algo a ninguno de ellos los emocionaba demasiado la fiesta. Era algo que compartían en discreto secreto.

Las luces se fueron súbitamente, trayendo a Katsuki de vuelta a la realidad justo a tiempo de ver la silueta oscura de Izuku moverse hasta él y sentarse mirándolo en un borde de su colchón. La única luz que entraba provenía del balcón que todas las habitaciones tenían, y era suave y tenue, dándole al empollón el aspecto de estar rodeado por un fantasmagórico halo lunar.

—Veo a un niño de la lista de los buenos ante mí… —pronunció el inútil, volviendo su voz más grave (o intentándolo) con bastante facilidad (cosas de imitar a diario durante _años_ a All Might, seguramente) y apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia donde Katsuki se había echado.

El rubio se sentó en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del peliverde "poseído por el espíritu de Santa Claus".

—¿Dónde mierda se supone que ves lo bueno?

—Aquí. —Contestó Izuku sin un segundo de duda, moviendo su dedo índice hasta apoyarlo en el pecho de Katsuki, justo a la altura de su corazón.

Con una sonrisa tan mediocre (dulce) en sus labios.

Katsuki gruñó, apartándole la mano con un gesto brusco y sintiendo sus mejillas arreboladas.

—¡Pasa a la parte de los deseos y deja de joder, lo estás haciendo demasiado largo, Deku! No me hagas puto-arrepentirme…

Con una ligera expresión alarmada, el chico asintió y carraspeó, volviendo a adoptar esa voz bien practicada y tan desacorde a su apariencia, edad y personalidad.

—Heme aquí sin regalos por yo haberlos a mis renos perdido. De la mano del diablo en una noche escalofriante… de… trabajo--

—Dime que estás de coña.

Izuku enarcó una ceja, cuestionante al haber sido interrumpido, y Katsuki sonrío sin darse cuenta. Con incredulidad, afiladamente.

—¡Recuerdas la patética excusa de historia que habíamos hecho para esto! ¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando, Deku…!? Deberías usar esa cabeza tuya para cosas más prácticas.

—Oh, pero subestimándome estás, Bakugou. —Respondió difícilmente el peliverde, llevándose una mano al pecho en decepción dramática, sin perder el tono grave y, ya que estamos, ese acento raro supuestamente característico de Santa—. No dejaría a mis niños sin nada, ¡pues mi deber y razón de existir estos son...! Para con la alegría de quitar pesares y... y romper ¿ma-males...? Y- ¡Uh...!

Katsuki no pudo con eso.

Izuku tampoco.

Y ambos se echaron a reír, uno por completa incredulidad, confusión y asombro y el otro por pura vergüenza, diversión y tranquilidad.

¿Quién había dicho que todo habían sido espinas en su complicado y laaaaaaargo camino hasta aquí?

—Vale, Deku--, ¡basta, desgraciado! Dame esos tres deseos de una puta vez. —Y aunque acababa de recuperar su mueca asesina habitual, por dentro seguía riéndose. Sus ojos brillantes lo delataban, Izuku esperaba que no lo supiera.

Kacchan era tan expresivo si sabías dónde buscar y cómo mirar…

Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Niño bueno pero con carácter fuerte e impaciente, hm? Al espíritu de la Navidad apurar una falta de respeto es…

—¡Deeeekuuu...!

Izuku se quebró en risas suaves tras eso, y negó con las manos ante él para que Katsuki no arremetiera en su contra usando el puño en chispas que había alzado ante él.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento…! A-Ajem. Ajem. Hmn. —Cambió su voz por (lo que esperaba fuera) una última vez—. ¿Dirías me tus tres deseos más urgentes de este segundo, Bakugou?

—Sí.

—¿...y…?

—Cállate. Reunámonos así más puto a menudo, Deku. Te odio, púdrete.

Esta vez sí se hizo un silencio bastante largo. Significante.

Bakugou Katsuki no era ningún mentiroso, ni daba vueltas jamás para decir lo que pensaba. Otro asunto era el cómo decía las cosas, cuando se tomaba la molestia de decirlas.

Midoriya Izuku, por otra parte, sabía captar detalles y palabras entre líneas tanto en mentiras como en verdades, y aunque lo entendía todo (de verdad, _todo_ ), aún así solía preguntar…

Pero ahora debía callarse.

Ese había sido el primer deseo de Kacchan después de todo.

Sin embargo, el segundo… Contuvo la sonrisa que quería expandirse por su rostro como pudo, a duras penas, y tragó saliva haciéndole un gesto en apariencia nervioso a Katsuki para que él tomara la palabra ahora.

Era su turno.

Y juraba por todos los cielos que, si para que esto pasara su familia debía dejarlo otras fiestas solo, no le importaría que volviera a ocurrir. ¡No había mayor milagro que que su admirado y prácticamente adorado amigo de la infancia decidiera que era buena idea retomar su amistad, después de tantas cosas y tanto tiempo…!

—¡EH! —Le llegó junto a un golpe sonoro en la nuca que le arrancó un chillido muy poco masculino. Sobándose, lanzó una mirada de completo reproche, cuestionante, a Katsuki—. ¡Te estaba preguntando por tus tres estúpidos deseos, tú, empollón de los cojones!

—A-Ah… Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo y me fui por las nubes y realmente me has sorprendido con lo de antes porque no esperaba que--

—¿Qué parte de «Cállate» es tan difícil, Deku?

Deteniéndose, Izuku se dio cuenta de que casi la cagaba por completo con uno de los deseos de Katsuki… Y… " _¡Ah…! Claro, muy astuto, Kacchan… Me dices que nos reunamos como ahora más a menudo pero me prohibes indirectamente hablar sobre eso, ¿verdad? Por qué esto no me sorprende, eres demasiado rápido viendo los puntos pequeños de todo. Y luego el que piensa mucho soy yo, jajajaja_ ", pensó. Y sí, se río… pero solo por dentro.

Por fuera…

Se rascó la barbilla con una mano, adquiriendo una expresión meditativa. Tres deseos… Cerró los ojos, explorando su mente. Si algo tan bueno como esto que era tan difícil de creer real estaba ocurriendo aunque pudiera parecer demasiado genial para ser cierto… Entonces…

—Solo tengo dos deseos, Santa.

—Escúpelos para mi gordo culo entonces, enano Midoriya. —Claramente, Kacchan no era el mejor de ellos en el papel de niño poseído por el espíritu navideño (ni como Santa en general), ¿uh?

—Quiero un abrazo de alguien.

Las cejas de Katsuki casi formaron un unicejo al descender hasta casi unirse entre ellas, profundamente curvadas hacia abajo, y ojos del color de la sangre se clavaron inquisidoramente en unos viváceos verde bosque. Viendo que el idiota no cedía ante eso, entre dientes hizo la pregunta obvia:

—¿De quién? —" _Este imbécil se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio, ¿cómo coño espera que le consiga un abrazo de alguien? Tsk, bastardo, ¿¡se está burlando de mí…!?_ "

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro de que Deku sabía por dónde iban los tiros de sus pensamientos, todo lo que aquel hizo fue extender sus brazos hacia él y dejar una sonrisa enorme aposentarse en su rostro e iluminarlo como una maldita estrella de árbol de Navidad con luz propia.

—De mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Como regla obligatoria del juego, ninguno de ellos podía negarse siempre y cuando el deseo fuera humanamente posible y estuviera a su alcance más cercano.

Así que, sabiendo de antemano que esas condiciones eran cumplidas… Katsuki no lo pensó dos veces y, excusándose con la idea de solo estar de buen humor esta noche (lo cual era una gran mentira, pues llevaba de un humor de perros desde hacía unos días), se abalanzó sobre Izuku para tirarlo a la cama y abrazarlo como si fuera un jugador de rugby buscando su balón. Esto obviamente ganó una exclamación sorprendida de su más fiel compañero de aventuras de la infancia y un quejido de su cama, pero eso fue todo.

Se mantuvo quieto donde estaba, preguntándose por qué cojones estaba ruborizándose de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, por qué era que llevaba tanto tiempo sin dar un abrazo, por qué el pelo de Deku en su rostro le hacía tantas cosquillas suaves, por qué era tan cálido… Por qué lo había mantenido lejos tanto tiempo y con tanta impetú… Y por qué diantres algo húmedo estaba empapando su hombro, e Izuku estaba temblando.

Bueno, para esa última pregunta la respuesta era la más grande y obvia.

—Serás un bebé llorón toda tu vida a este paso, Deku. Como Héroe Número Uno que seré, no puedo dejar que me vean relacionarme con alguien así, ¿uh? —y decía eso cuando él era el que lo había tirado abajo con un abrazo y ahora disfrutaba sin remordimiento alguno de la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno. A pesar de estar bien formado por músculos, era estúpidamente cómodo.

—N-No seas estúpido, Kacchan… —hipó en su hombro el de pelo verde, abrazándolo aún más fuerte y ganándose un gruñido en protesta pero solo eso de parte del rubio, que escuchaba atento a su respuesta—. Yo seré el Número Uno.

" _Picó el anzuelo._ " Bakugou se apartó bruscamente del contrario para poder elevarse y verlo fijamente a los ojos, manteniendo una expresión hastiada y agresiva.

—¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?

Bajo él —literalmente, bajo él en el colchón—, Izuku no se dejó disuadir por su posición actual y compuso su mejor rostro de "Te ganaré aunque deba partir todos los huesos en mi cuerpo para eso" para Katsuki; y sus ojos aún cristalinos solo acentuaron el efecto de su expresión. Pero no siguió la bulla, sino que optó por otra cosa que de seguro pillaría a Kacchan con la guardia baja.

—Segundo deseo: Acompáñame a pasar Navidad con todos los demás. Abajo. Ya sabes.

En un segundo, Katsuki se había esfumado de encima de él y en su lugar se había ido gruñendo a buscar algo en su armario, removiendo su interior sin desordenar nada demasiado, para su grato asombro.

Izuku estaba atónito por la suerte que estaba teniendo esa noche. Saldría de estar minutos enteros encerrado con Kacchan — _en la habitación de Kacchan_ — a solas… ¡ _VIVO_! Y sin un solo rasguño o herida grave, ni daño colateral a los muebles o adornos de alrededor.

Era simplemente impresionante.

Y lloraría de la alegría si dejara a su mente captar lo mucho que todo esto significaba para él, pero no era el momento ya que, cuando algo suave golpeó su cara, tuvo que mover sus manos por instinto y atrapó el objeto en ellas. Al mirarlo, río.

Era un gorro de Navidad.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar por qué demonios tenía eso en el armario, o te mataré.

Izuku río por esto aún con más ganas, y pronto Katsuki se rindió en su intento por ofenderse y pensar que se estaba riendo de él y giró su rostro hacia la puerta, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa contenida que nadie le había visto en su clase o en U.A. en general jamás: simple, feliz y tranquila.

—o—o—o—

 _Un raaato más tarde..._

—¡Buenas noches!

—Ahora sí os mataré a todos, uno por uno o todos juntos…

—¡AAAALTO AHÍ, MUCHACHO--...!

—Demasiado tarde… —Kaminari suspiró.

—Después de esto sí que moriremos todos… ¿Verdad? —agregó por lo bajo Sero.

Tokoyami le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y Shouji le susurró:

—Los de la idea morirán primero…

Mientras tanto…

—¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! ¡ASHIDO, SACA LA CÁMARA!

—¿Q-Qué ocurre…? —Midoriya no entendía… nada.

Ni por qué algunos chicos y chicas lucían tan pasmados y atemorizados, ni por qué otros estaban a punto de echarse a reír viendo algo sobre las cabezas de Katsuki y él, ni mucho menos por qué Katsuki estaba paralizado a su lado y un color pálido se estaba mezclando anormalmente con un rubor igualmente llamativo en sus pómulos.

Para suerte del desorientado peliverde con gorro de Navidad recién estrenado, fue la creadora quien lo sacó de dudas, señalando hacia arriba.

—Muérdago… —canturreó con inusitado retintín Yaoyorozu.

—E-Eres cruel, Yaomomo… —añadió en un murmuro abatido Jirou a su lado.

Pero Midoriya estaba demasiado ocupado aceptando lo que eso significaba en su mente como para prestarle atención, y su cabeza permanecía alzada hacia el trozo de muérdago que colgaba inocentemente de un gancho metálico (supuso que obra de Yaoyorozu) incrustado en el marco de la entrada y salida a la zona de las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

A su lado, Katsuki estaba extrañamente quieto y silencioso, también mirando la planta de su condena.

—E-Ella ha puesto muérdagos en todas partes cuando no estábamos atentos… —ahora era Kirishima el que sonaba extenuado, de la misma manera que Jirou.

Izuku creía hacerse una idea de por qué.

Tratando de atrasar lo inevitable un poco más, pasó su mirada por sus compañeros. Por muchos de todos ellos.

—¿A quién…?

—Denki —respondió Kirishima.

—M-M… M… Mineta… —casi _lloró_ Jirou.

—T-Tsuyu —confesó Uraraka.

—¡Kouda! —río Ashido, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Ojirō —contó bastante risueña al respecto Hagakure, lanzando un beso volador al chico en cuestión que adquirió el color de un tomate y se cubrió la cara con su cola al otro lado del salón.

—...Todoroki…

—...Iida…

Murmuraron aún sin creérselo tanto el primero como el segundo, intercambiando una mirada y pronto viendo a otro lado.

—Yaomomo… —Añadió Jirou.

" _¿¡A DOS PERSONAS!?_ " Oh, dios. Qué suerte la de ella… Aunque Yaoyorozu no estaba mal, pero ¿ _Mineta…_? Midoriya ni siquiera quiso pensar dónde y cómo estaría ese chico en ese momento.

—Deku. —Lo llamó una voz familiar a su lado.

Ah, claro.

Volteó para encarar al rubio.

—¿Sí, Kacc--

Pero entonces dos manos cogieron los bordes de algodón de su gorro de Navidad y jalaron hacia abajo, cubriendo sus ojos y atrayéndolo sin mucho cuidado hacia lo que Izuku sabía eran los labios de Kacchan.

Sin poder ver nada, sus manos y su cuerpo entero se paralizaron en su lugar en cuanto sus labios conectaron abruptamente con los ajenos, y su mente desconectó al notar lo inesperadamente suaves que eran, y gentiles. Y cuidadosos y cálidos y no estaba nada mal esto, oye, y estaba seguro de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho si esa caricia discreta de Katsuki en su mejilla duraba mucho más-- ¿Pero qué--...?

Así como esa sensación había llegado, se había ido.

E Izuku se quedó con la cara completamente roja, sujetando el gorro para taparla, hasta que sintió a Uraraka a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien y entonces vapor salió de sus orejas y casi se derritió en el lugar.

—¿¡Q-QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!?

—¡OTRA PARA EL ÁLBUM! ¡YUJUUU!

—¿¡HAS SACADO UNA FOTO!? ¡¡BAKUGOU TE VA A MATAR, CORRE!!

—Huir no le servirá de nada. Os mataré a todos de todas formas después...

—Vamos, vamos, chicos, solo son un par de besitos de nada…

—¡VE TÚ A BESAR A MINETA ENTONCES!

—O puede mejor besarme a mí, mademoiselle~

—No soy tan tonta como para pasar bajo mi propia trampa--

—¿Y quién dice que eres la única que ha puesto trampas?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, Sub-Delegada. Si la consuela en algo, me he lavado los dientes esta mañana.

—¿S-Sero?

—Donde las dan, las toman…

—¡AHHH!

—EL MINETA-KISSU-KISSU TREN HA VUELTO A POR MÁS, SEÑORITAAASSS.

—o—o—o—

—¿Está bien que los dejemos hacer tanto escándalo?

—Espera a que vean sus regalos. De cualquier forma, no tendrán mucho tiempo para estas cosas… Dejémoslos, por ahora.

—Eres sorprendentemente permisivo cuando quieres, Aizawa… ¿Se te ha metido el espíritu navideño dentro o te ha visitado alguno de los fantasmas estos días?

—No, All Might. Solo soy un Grinch esperando el momento indicado para aguarle la fiesta a todo el mundo. Esa es mi felicidad.

—Ja… Ja… ¡Tienes un sentido del humor bastante particular, ¿verdad?! ¡Jajajaja…!

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea humor?

—o—o—o—

Y así fue como la Navidad llegó a U.A., y muchos descubrimientos de vital importancia fueron hechos:

Bakugou y Midoriya podían convivir sin molerse a hostias cada tres palabras. (Bastante más que solo "convivir", en realidad.)

Varios estudiantes se toparon con una luz nueva inesperada sobre su orientación sexual.

Yaoyorozu podía crear muérdago casi tan rápido como sus Matryoshkas explosivas.

Las chicas al completo tenían un ligero lado _fujoshi_.

Solo entre ellos, comenzaron a shippear a unos con otros e incontables parejas e historias del momento raras salieron de eso… Aunque ninguna ni nada de ello relacionado con Minoru Mineta.

Mineta no podía quedarse pegado por sus propias bolas, pero sí que podían usarse sus bolas y algo de cinta de Sero para dejarlo colgando del techo.

Mineta era bastante resistente a las náuseas.

Jirou tendría daño psicológico irreversible de por vida.

Las fotos sacadas por Hagakure serían filtradas de alguna forma a la red y expuestas a cualquiera que las quisiera ver en Instagram, Twitter, Facebook y Tumblr… Por lo que…

 _La Liga de los Villanos tendría mucho que comentar (y envidiar) sobre las fiestas de sus objetivos favoritos._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **FIN**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Jo, jo, jo… NO SÉ QUÉ ES ESTO QUE HE ESCRITO-- ¡Pero realmente espero que os guste! Feliz put$ Navidad con retraso, y ya que estamos, Feliz Año Nuevo también.**

 **Críticas / Reviews serían más que bien aceptados y apreciados…**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter!**


End file.
